


Strawberry Cream

by Carmilla_Deluxe



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cutesy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Deluxe/pseuds/Carmilla_Deluxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad Cream the Rabbit comforts a heartbroken Amy Rose. Much later, a glimpse of their life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Cream

Amy sobbed and sobbed into the front of Cream’s dress, while the bunny simply held her friend tight, a look of concern on her face.

"I can’t believe Sonic h-hates me!" the pink hedgehog cried.

"I’m sure her didn’t mean it. You know how boys can be and… well… maybe he just needs some time to himself. I’m sure he’ll apologize eventually." Cream was doing her best to console her friend, but it wasn’t easy. She actually wanted to cry, too.

"What if he doesn’t? What if he really does hate me and never wants to see me again?"

"I’m sure that won’t happen."

"But what if it does?"

"Then I’ll still be here for you. Whenever you need me."

Amy looked up and Cream and wiped her eyes. “Y-you promise?”

"I promise…"

* * *

Amy sat on her bed, folding a pile of laundry. She had a smile on her face and was humming along to the music on her radio. Cream stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Amy? We’re out of shampoo. I’m gonna head to the store. Ya need anything?"

"Hmmm, nothing comes to mind. Want me to come with?"

"That’s okay. I’ll have Cheese with me, and if anything comes up I’ll call."

"Alright, sounds good."

Cream started heading for the door, then Amy stopped her. “Wait, come here.”

Cream did as she was asked and walked back over to the bed. “Yes?”

Amy planted a kiss on the cheek of the bunny. “I love you.”

Cream’s eyes lit up and she smiled. “I love you, too.”


End file.
